Black Puppet Strings
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: Hidan is fed up with Kakuzu totally ignoring him when working. He decides the only way to get some attention is to bother Kakuzu until his last nerve. Hidan pushes a bit too far so Kakuzu has a suprise for him as well. Rated for a reason! YAOI KuzuxHidan


Black Puppet Strings

**AN: So this came to me one day while having lunch with my best friend. Funny how we cause each other to get random yaoi inspirations! Haha, I love them. They make the world go round.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

He was at it again. The man Hidan referred to as his partner was ignoring him- _again_. Not only was he ignoring the Jashinist, he was also still working three hours after he said he would probably be finished for the day.

Now he hadn't started ignoring Hidan for no reason. No, Hidan had pushed him to this. Most nights, it seemed, the zealot nagged and whined about anything he could think of- it was his specialty. To most, what he complained about would be considered something well worth complaining about, but not to Kakuzu. Nothing ever seemed to bother him to the point of complaining, so why should Hidan have something better to whine about? Even when it got annoying though, he just looked over it. He was that crazy about Hidan.

Tonight was no exception. Hidan had a perfectly good reason to be nagging Kakuzu to stop working: he _wanted _him. Now he was getting desperate as the stitched-nin had totally closed his mind to his surroundings, continuously typing numbers into that damn calculator of his.

_Type, scribble, type scribble_. The obsessive pattern was beginning to drive Hidan to the point of begging.

"Kakuzu… seriously. It's three hours since you said you would stop working, dammit!" The priest said.

Said stitched man inwardly rolled his eyes, wishing Hidan would just be patient for once, but that was just too much to ask. He said nothing- _again_.

"Damn you, Kakuzu. Damn you to Jashin." Hidan said then abruptly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

This woke the banker out of his persistent lull, making him turn around and stare at the now closed door where Hidan had just left. His face was a blank stare of disbelief.

'_Hidan just… left. As in left me alone to work. That's odd…'_ He thought strangely.

:--:

Hidan trudged down the hall, regretting his last-second-decision strategy to leave for a while so maybe Kakuzu would think about what exactly he was missing out on.

'_This is pointless… and not going to work.'_ The thought jumbled about among all of the other ridiculously perverse thoughts that had not left him alone since about five o'clock that evening.

He walked to the living room to find Kisame and Itachi on the couch. Not only were they on the couch though, but they were on the couch, on each other, playing a lovely graphic game of _tonsil hockey._

Hidan discreetly hid around the corner, only close enough for the couple to still be in view. He just couldn't stop staring, for some reason.

"_Kisame… we have _–kiss-_ agh… a mission in _–grope-_ nngh! About… ten minutes!" Itachi tried to sway Kisame to pay a bit more attention to the mission Leader had just given them, but to no avail. Kisame was, in the least, "distracted" otherwise. _

"_But Itachi-koi… You love this…" Kisame said, forcibly groping Itachi below the waist. _

_Itachi let out a high pitched groan of pleasure, then a few short breaths, reconnecting his lips with his lover's._

"_And plus… I'd much rather have you than a mission… You're more important." Kisame said between kisses._

"Dammit! _'You're more important than a mission.'_ Kakuzu would never care about me that much." Hidan cursed under his breath, trudging into the library.

The door was shut. _'You've got to be joking.'_ Hidan raved, as he heard a feminine moan come from inside.

"_Baby… I love you…"_ The Jashinist heard Leader-sama's voice as well.

Now Pein and Konan were getting it on too? Seriously! Was this a huge base of S-rank ninja or a gathering of porn stars!? All except for Hidan, of course, because _his _partner wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with him.

Escaping from listening to another confession of care and intimacy like the one he had heard from Kisame, Hidan fled to Deidara's room. Hopefully the one person Hidan could sometimes talk to about this would currently be unoccupied instead of being fucked into a mattress- or floor.

Deidara and Hidan were both uke, admitting it grudgingly though secretly loving every minute of it. Of course Itachi was an uke as well usually, but as a prestigious and always proud Uchiha, he would never admit to such things.

So, Deidara was the only one Hidan could really open up to when he needed to either complain or rant about a particularly special or non-active _'last night'_. The blonde would usually do the same if he had any concerns or comments about his sex life as well.

Hidan knew Deidara and Sasori got it on any time they could; really, their relationship had so much passion in it, most wouldn't be able to help but stare in jealousy- Hidan especially.

Now walking towards Deidara and Sasori's room, Hidan prayed to Jashin that Deidara would be free so that Hidan could explain all of his frustrations to him.

But he realized this prayer was pointless as he soon heard a soft squeal-like moan of _"Danna!"_.

Honestly, right about now was the point where Hidan began to feel as if slamming his head into a wall repeatedly until it fell off would be more productive than this form of torture.

Deidara was 'busy'- _again_. As always. Why did Hidan expect different? The teammates had come back from a mission, were on R&R, and were of course screwing like they always did after a mission. 'Stress control', Sasori called it.

Hidan trudged away from their bedroom door, becoming fed up with Kakuzu's relentless work schedule.

He had decided. He would march into the room, demanding Kakuzu to get away from work and fuck him until he couldn't walk for a whole week. That was the plan he was going for.

:--:

The door burst open, causing Kakuzu to forget the number he had been holding onto while configuring yet another budget adjustment.

'_He's going to pay for that.'_ The banker thought, brooding over how long it took him to get that exact percent of ryo it would take for the next year of operation in Akatsuki.

"Kakuzu." Hidan said sternly. "Get up. **Now**."

Since Kakuzu had just successfully finished part one of the math he would have to go back through to get that number his mind dropped, he decided to indulge in some form of conversation.

"Demanding, are we?" Kakuzu taunted. He knew he was in control- he always was.

"Seriously. I'm fucking tired of this shit. Up. Away from that desk."

"No."

"That's not the right answer." Hidan said dangerously.

"You left." Kakuzu mentioned.

"Yeah. Didn't work how I thought it would though."

Hidan rarely admitted he was wrong. Kakuzu now knew how bad Hidan's desperate longing to be touched had become.

'_You know… Maybe it's understandable… I mean, we haven't really done anything since about a week or two ago…'_ Kakuzu thought to himself, but then changed his mind. Hidan could control himself for a bit longer. Kakuzu wouldn't let this get to him so easily.

"Well you're going to have to wait. I'm not finished." He stated.

This caused the final amounts of rage to boil within Hidan's veins. He burst.

"Dammit, Kakuzu! You are a worthless lover sometimes! Honestly! It's not fair at all when you ignore me like this! None of the other partners are this way. And I know Sasori and Deidara have a better relationship than we'll ever have! And we have an eternity to enjoy it, yet you do nothing but work!" Hidan exclaimed at the unfairness of their love.

Kakuzu still remained silent.

"Do you just not love me anymore? Or maybe you think I'm ugly now, huh? Then tell me, what the fuck has changed?! Then again," Hidan reverted to throwing out insults. "Maybe its just that Deidara and Sasori have hotter sex. Jashin knows, ours couldn't possibly be considered boring, but I bet it's Sasori's chakra strings. Think of all the thinks he could do to Deidara with those- and against his will too! No wonder they fuck so much." Hidan pointed out.

"You know, maybe I'll just go join Deidara and Sasori right now instead of bitch at you. Because you won't do a damned thing! I could be having the time of my life, having hott, kinky, puppet sex with the blonde and red head. Fine! I think I will, because no matter how much I complain, you're probably not even listening right now! No! You're not! Because you don't fucking ca-"

Hidan was cut off by a huge mass of threads being shot out and wrapped around every single limb, as well as covering his eyes and shutting his mouth. His whole body stiffened with surprise and slight fear.

Kakuzu was probably pretty angry right about now…

He heard the stitched-nin get up from the desk and could feel his lover's eyes just about burning holes into him with the neon green glare.

"Don't **ever **even _think_ about telling me I don't care." Kakuzu said in a deadly voice. "You know, you have such a way with getting to me. I don't know how you do it, Hidan." He kept explaining as he ran a finger along Hidan's jaw- who was currently not moving a muscle, still in shock from the sudden attack.

Hidan wasn't sure if he had ever made Kakuzu more angry then right now. What was going to happen?

"You just seem to prick every single nerve I have… until the point where I just can't… stand… it." Kakuzu slowed the last bit in emphasis. He smiled evilly, watching Hidan squirm within the threads that were binding him so effectively.

Using one thread from his wrist, he wound it around Hidan's own thin wrist then went in through Hidan's skin, through the top of his hand then splitting into five parts- one going down each finger. The Jashinist let out a small cry at the invasion of his lover's black threads within his skin. Some of the other stitches around the priest's body loosened, but still only allowed Hidan minimal movement. Even if the threads weren't restricting him, though, he doubted he could have moved with how much tension seemed to be in the room at the moment.

Kakuzu marveled at how well his stitches served as a controlling weapon. He moved the threads in a waving motion and watched as Hidan's fingers moved completely upon Kakuzu's request.

The thread around Hidan's wrist and imbedded in his limb guided the pale hand to his shoulder, touching gently. Kakuzu stood behind his lover, controlling the thread in whichever way he pleased. The hand moved to the center and down, popping a button of Hidan's cloak open around his waist. Hidan's breath hitched, realizing what exactly Kakuzu was doing.

Another button went, and soon every button was undone.

"Isn't this what you want?" Kakuzu said in a lusty, deep voice right next to Hidan's ear. Hidan just took a shaky breath in with a slight nod.

The black thread had tightened around the Jashinist's wrists, cutting off the circulation. Kakuzu maneuvered the now cold fingertips to lightly make contact with Hidan's bare chest.

Kakuzu spoke to his lover with a dark whisper. "I can be a puppet-master too, Hidan."

This brought a small whimper out of the Jahinist, who was currently listening to every word Kakuzu was saying yet it was going completely south on his body instead of only to his mind. He loved it when Kakuzu talked this way to him; it turned him on so much. Just the thought of Kakuzu controlling him the way Deidara had told him Sasori does sometimes almost made him writhe with anticipation.

The cold fingers on his chest had slid down to the three buttons on the waistband on his pants. "Now, I can do what ever I want to with you…and none of this is under your control… You can't even talk." Kakuzu mused, as the first button was undone.

As the other two became unfastened as well, Kakuzu moved his tentacles to yank Hidan's pants off when the last button was undone. His underwear and pants now cluttered around his ankles and Kakuzu chuckled knowingly as he saw that Hidan was lightly trembling.

"Hm, you want this so bad… don't you, Hi-chan?" Kakuzu spoke directly against Hidan's ear, his lips brushing against the shell ever so slightly. Other threads pulled Hidan's cloak off as well, leaving only his rosary around his neck.

Hidan felt as though he couldn't even breathe, he was so hard. Here he was, completely naked, wrapped in strong black threads, having dirty thoughts forced into his mind by his lover who just called him his special nickname they only used instances like these. And Kakuzu knew what affect that had on his little Jashinist.

"Please…" Hidan tried to muffle out, albeit the stitches muffled the speech.

"I know what you want…" Kakuzu said, remaining with his lustful tone. The threads obstructing Hidan's vision were removed and Kakuzu stepped out from behind him, to be face to face and started to strip himself of his clothes as well.

The thread keeping Hidan quiet was removed, but decided to wrap around his neck instead- not tightly, but enough to be noticed. Hidan's wrist was still hostage to the stitch controlling it. It came up to Hidan's mouth, resting there for a second, tracing the seam between the pale lips with two fingers then pushed past. Hidan thought he understood, coating them well as he watched his lover undress slowly in front of him. Just that was enough to make him drool.

The fingers were removed and his hand dropped down to his neglected, pulsing member, fingertips brushing past the base of the shaft and down to the tip. His hand then took his member into a semi-loose grip, sliding up and down in what seemed like the slowest motion ever.

Hidan let out a groan at the sensation as he saw Kakuzu just staring him down like his next victim. Hell, he _was_ his next victim. And Hidan always reveled in playing that particular role. He loved every torturous minute of this; his whole body was practically humming with anticipation to know his stitched lover's next move.

The threads wrapped around Hidan's legs moved them about shoulder-width apart now, as the hand moved flirtingly down a bit to Hidan's inner thigh then ghosted around to Hidan's rear. The equally naked stitched-nin's hands now rested on Hidan's hips, bringing the two closer.

'_No… Kakuzu…No way you would make me… do that… to myself…'_ The priest tried to convince himself, but meanwhile, his index finger traced around his entrance. He **_would_**.

"Kakuzu..." He shut his eyes a second too late. Hidan gasped, wincing as one finger roughly made it's way into him. "Ah!" he exclaimed and leaned into Kakuzu's chest as the finger pulled almost completely back out and proceeded to keep up the movement. His wrist burned with the awkward position, but that just made it that much better. Kakuzu stroked Hidan's sides as the thread added a second finger to the first.

"Nngh…" Hidan let out a breathless moan. This was complete ecstasy for them both.

"Hmm..." Kakuzu's eyes drank in every flit of motion Hidan made, much to his own pleasure. _He _was doing this to Hidan. This was _his_ kinky way of love, and he knew both of them wouldn't have it any different way.

Hidan curled into him more as the fingers brushed his prostate, making his legs almost give in. A desperate cry left his lips. Kakuzu let Hidan's other arm free from the threads, immediately to have the priest clutch onto his bicep, digging his nails in and gripping for support his legs were now failing to give. Hidan moaned breathlessly. His lover was relentless- and he loved it.

"Please… 'Kuzu! I- aghh… Kakuzu… oh, please! F-fuck me..." Hidan let out a groan as the fingers jabbed his prostate a bit rougher. "Augh!... please, I really… r-really need you right now!" Hidan begged, leaning up against Kakuzu's chest in attempt to hold up his weight. Now, Kakuzu just couldn't say no to that.

He turned Hidan around, pushing him gently down to his one hand and knees, with the other wrist giving one last thrust in, before being placed with the other hand, keeping Hidan upright. Hidan let out a whine, waiting for Kakuzu to thrust inside of him like he was so desperately craving.

Kakuzu kneeled directly behind Hidan, bending over on top of him, letting his lover feel his heat and weight over him; his member brushed longingly against Hidan, throbbing with need.

"I love you, you know…" He said meaningfully.

"I l-love you too 'Kuzu…" Hidan said breathlessly, his heart swelling with how much Kakuzu meant that.

Kakuzu lined up with Hidan and then thrust in roughly. He closed his eyes as he was encased in his lover's intense heat, purely concentrating on Hidan's shrill, beautiful scream that was always released when he thrust in without any lubrication.

The initial cry died down somewhat like a wilting flower, turning into soft gasps for breath and whimpers breathed back out. Tears leaked out of the corners of Hidan's eyes. They were from pain, but also from happiness. Really, he couldn't get enough of this- he never could.

"M-move!" He called out as he tried to relax his aching muscles a bit.

Kakuzu pulled back out and thrusted back in, smoother this time with the help of Hidan's bright red blood.

Hidan moaned in euphoria at the scorching friction between them now.

The rhythm sped up gradually with Hidan's pleading words, and Kakuzu's obliging actions.

The hand that Kakuzu remembered he still had control of now traced its way up to Hidan's member, wrapping around securely and matching Kakuzu's movements thrust for thrust. Hidan let out a loud moan as the hand moved without his consent, as he remembered that was what started this whole ordeal.

"Oh Jashin… yes, Kakuzu... Nngh! H-harder, 'Kuzu… ahhh yeah!" Hidan voiced as Kakuzu willingly pounded faster into his uke.

Both of their orgasms were fast approaching- Hidan's arriving first. "Ughh!… Kakuzu!!" He called out, white spots blinding his vision as he came. All of his muscles tensed around Kakuzu, sending him over the edge as well. He let out a small, low groan of _"Hidan..."_, letting go and releasing inside of his lover.

They caught their breath slowly, Hidan hanging his head and breathing in deeply.

"That… was one of the best…" He spoke in awe and then Kakuzu chuckled softly and slowly put his hands on pale hips, pulling out gently. His threads relaxed and slid away from Hidan's body. The Jashinist's lips turned into a slight pout at the loss of the threads; he particularly liked them.

"Don't worry, love. You can have them back after we shower. God knows I'm not going to bed like this." Kakuzu promised.

"Jashin."

"What?"

"_**Jashin**_."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and extended a hand to help Hidan off of his hands and knees.

"Whatever…"

They both got in the shower- Hidan a bit slower, wincing with every step, but still at the same time smiling slightly too. In the shower, they let the hot spray of water rinse away most of the sweat and blood from their bodies. Their lips attached ever so often, tongues dipping into each other's mouths in some sort of dance. Along with washing each other off, Hidan latched himself onto Kakuzu with his arms around his waist. Really, the two were perfect for each other.

Back in bed, they omitted clothing; it really was rather pointless. Kakuzu was drifting off to sleep with Hidan in his arms, their legs tangled together.

"'Kuzu-chan?" Hidan spoke softly into the darkness of their room.

"Hm?"

"Your threads…" Hidan reminded him.

"Oh." Kakuzu said smiling. He wrapped the cords around Hidan's waist, wrists, and legs, pulling him even closer, loosening, and then staying there for the night. For some reason, Hidan felt safe with Kakuzu's threads around him.

"I love you…" Hidan said, drifting off.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah?"

"Know that I care, okay? I couldn't possibly not care about you. And I love you too."

"Hmm." Hidan said, smiling and sinking into Kakuzu's arms with comfort.

That night, they both went to sleep knowing the other was right there with them, loving every minute of being together.

They always would, for they are the zombie lovers.

**AN: Review? Please?? Every time someone favorites and doesn't review, I die a little inside! Please, people- spare me!**


End file.
